The Division of Hematology of UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School sponsors three combined adult and pediatric programs in hemostasis and thrombosis serving the entire state of New Jersey. The New Jersey Regional Hemophilia Program was established in 1976 for the comprehensive care of hemophilia and related bleeding disorders and has strong collaborative relationships with the Hemophilia Association of New Jersey (HANJ) and the New Jersey State Department of Health and Human Services (NJ-DOHHS). The Thrombosis Center, established in 1992, serves as a referral center for the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of thrombotic disorders. The Women with Bleeding Disorders program was established in 1997 in close collaboration with the Division of General Gynecology, the Women's Health Initiative at RWJMS and the Women with Bleeding Disorders Committee of HANJ. There is a need to develop systematic and comprehensive approaches, clinical as well as investigational, to diagnose, treat and prevent clotting and bleeding disorders across gender and all age categories and to fully evaluate the benefits of such an approach. The goals of this project are to integrate Thrombophilia, Women with Bleeding Disorders, and comprehensive Hemophilia care programs under an organizational umbrella and to evaluate feasibility, outcomes, and benefits of such an approach-particularly in preventing long-term complications. The specific goals are: I) to implement uniform data collection to demonstrate scope and effectiveness of existing comprehensive care in thrombophilia and women with bleeding disorders population, 2) to determine an optimal and effective comprehensivecare model in thrombophilia and women with bleeding disorders populations, including effective prevention components, 3) to develop effective training and outreach programs for subspecialty providers, other related specialties, and locally based consumer organizations. The programs will be integrated through structured collaborative relationships with the New Jersey State Department of Health and the Hemophilia Association of New Jersey.